Pasado de Snivellus
by Eldaya
Summary: Detrás de este hombre, agudo y cruel, hubo una historia.. que lo dejómarcado para el resto de sus dí­as...
1. He nacido

Nuestra historia comienza una fría noche de invierno.

Eryen, una mujer joven y aparentemente frágil, aprieta los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, intentando poner todo su empeño en que nazca su hijo.

El padre, dando vueltas por la habitación, lanza fugaces miradas a la mujer, sin atreverse a acercarse más a ella.

Dos rollizas comadronas cuidan a la mujer, que se ve agotada por el esfuerzo de dar a luz, y llora y grita y suplica el abrazo de su hombre, que, sin embargo, hace oídos sordos y sale de la habitación, sintiendo que el cielo se precipita sobre su cabeza.

Pasan los minutos, y tal vez una hora, y un llanto se deja oír tras las paredes.

Un recién nacido saluda a su nueva vida, y la mujer, llorosa, lo abraza y besa, llamando jadeante a su marido, que sigue fuera, sentado, con los ojos abiertos fijos en el suelo, maldiciendo la hora en que conoció a esa mujer...


	2. Sibellius

El nebuloso día reflejaba el estado de ánimo de Severus, que se había escondido tras un armario polvoriento, esperando escapar de la ira de aquél hombre que tanto odiaba.

No entendía porqué debía aguantar su menosprecio y sus palizas ; deseaba darle un buen escarmiento, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, además de por respeto a su madre, que siempre había sido amorosa con él y a la que no quería dar ningún disgusto.

Bastante tenía con haber nacido.

Cerró los ojos, casi dormitando, y esperó con recelo a que la noche cubriera el dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dónde demonios está ESE niño? - la voz grave reverberó entre las paredes de la casa.

Eryen le miró con aprensión, e intentó acercársele, con tal mala fortuna que aquél hombre, mucho mayor que ella y de gran fuerza, la tiró al suelo de un empujón.

QUE DÓNDE ESTÁ MI.. "HIJO"? - le volvió a preguntar, con los ojos desorbitados de rabia.

Angustiosamente, Eryen se levantó con dificultad del suelo, sin perderle de vista.

Tranquilízate, cariño! - le susurraba la mujer, intentando calmarle, aunque sin conseguir apenas nada, ya que él seguía gritando de rabia, moviendose frenéticamente de aquí para allá en la casa, aullando el nombre de Severus como una bestia.

Sibellius! ... Déjale, es sólo un niño, no ha hecho nada malo! .. - gimió Eryen, que temía de él ya cualquier cosa.

Girando levemente la cabeza, la miró con unos ojos crueles y densos, y se abalanzó sobre ella sin darle casi tiempo a reaccionar ; le estampó la palma de la mano en la cara repetidas veces, mientras le gritaba una y otra vez : - CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! QUÉ VAS A SABER TÚ, SUCIA IGNORANTE? SIEMPRE DEFIENDES A ESE BASTARDO AL QUE LLAMAS HIJO MÍO, Y DEL QUE NO ACEPTARÉ NUNCA SER SU PADRE!

A los pocos segundos, que para la mujer fueron largos minutos, dió por finalizada su castigo, y, tirándola al suelo con fuerza, se separó de ella, dando zancadas por la sala y yendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el piso superior.

Al llegar al primer escalón, se giró hacia ella, y, mirándola con profunda rabia, escupió las palabras ácidas que en más de una ocasión había usado para destrozar su corazón un poquito más.

- Debí estar loco para casarme contigo. Me pregunto qué es lo que ví en tí, sucia mujer. O, lo que es más seguro, TÚ, maldita BRUJA, TÚ me embrujaste para cazarme...

Te juro que algún día te mataré ; a TÍ y a ÉSE hijo tuyo - y, como si la hiel le inundara el paladar, hizo un gesto de arcada, y escupió a la mujer, que se había arrastrado como había podido hacia él, intentando detenerle.

Con esto, subió los peldaños con avidez, con la certeza de que aquél niño estaba cada vez más cerca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Otra más?

Severus se despertó asustado, y aguzó el oído.

Casi al instante sintió aquella desagradable sensación en su estómago ; aquél horrible hombre había vuelto a "casa"...

Aguzó el oído, y oyó a su madre sollozar, mientras el "padre" subía las escaleras con ansias, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, para seguir su inspección por el piso directamente inferior.

Con el pecho agitado, decidió esperar en el mismo sitio, dispuesto a saltar sobre aquél energúmeno en cuanto entrara a la buhardilla donde se esondía.

Y, efectivamente, a los pocos minutos, Sibellius emergió de las estrechas escaleras que los llevaban al desván familiar, donde se acumulaba nada más que polvo y reliquias antiguas que ya nadie ni usaba ni daba cuenta de ellas.

Paró en seco al subir el último peldaño, y miró alrededor, poniendo especial atención en los recovecos que propiciaban escondites.

De pie, sin mover un músculo, un hombre de casi dos metros, de complexión fuerte y garndes espaldas, miraba con pequeños ojos avispados, negros y brillantes ; el pelo, alborotado, le caía perlado de sudor por la cara, enmarcando un sempiterno gesto de vanidad en el rostro..

Se llevó la mano a la frente, enjugando parte del sudor que caía sobre sus ojos, y se lamió los labios, saboreando anticipadamente su triunfo.

Severus... - atronó su voz - sé que estás ahí... Sé valiente y sal...

Dió dos pasos y se quitó la camisa de un zarpazo, dejando al descubierto un pecho lleno de moratones.

Ves esto? - dijo, señalando su pecho - esto es el resultado de que hayas nacido, mísero cobarde.

Tener que soportar las burlas en el pueblo no va conmigo, y cada día tengo que pelearme con los que se atreven a darme mala fama... Y todo por tu culpa... Porqué naciste? Sólo traes problemas, disgustos, y eres una fuente de gastos ; siempre comiendo... ¿los de tu clase no saben hacer nada más que destrozarnos la vida?...

Severus, que no solía molestarse siquiera cuando cualquiera le decía algo de esa índole, se mordía la lengua ; aquél borrachuzo lo enervaba, y cada vez tenía más ganas de darle su merecido.

Debí matarte cuando naciste del vientre de tu "madre" - dijo en tono sombrío, escupiendo al suelo mientras daba otra zancada. - "Eso" que llamas "madre" no es más que una zorra, y estoy seguro de que ya te llevaba dentro cuando me hechizó para que me casase con ella... y desgraciarme la vida...

Basta YA! - gritó Severus, que salió de su escondite enfrentándose con aquella abominación de hombre, que sonrió alegremente al verle, preparando la vara que llevaba en la mano ; flexible y astillada, para rasgar dolorosamente la piel de aquél niño que lo miraba rabiosamente.


End file.
